Tahun Baru
by ambudaff
Summary: Akankah kembar tiga Wei merayakan Tahun Baru Cina di tahun itu? Gong Xi Fa Cai!


**TAHUN BARU**

_Wei Tang Cheung, Wei Tang Hu, Wei Tang Jin adalah kepunyaan **Guillermo del Toro** dan **Travis Beacham** dalam Pacific Rim_

_K+, family_

-o0o-

"Pentecost berhasil menemukannya," sahut Cheung seraya mengalihkan bola basket ke tangan kiri dan dengan lincahnya mengopernya pada Hu. Ujung matanya melihat tiga orang memasuki Hall Shatterdome.

Hu menerima bola dan men-_dribble_-nya sekali sebelum melontarkannya ringan ke dalam keranjang. Masuk. Tanpa dilihatnya, seperti biasa. "Kalian pikir ia masih bisa mengendalikan _Jæger_nya?"

Cheung mengangkat bahu, demikian pula Jin.

"Kalau Pentecost berpendapat ia bisa, kemungkinan ia akan bisa," sahut Jin ringan, menangkap bola, dan men-_dribble_-nya lagi mendekati keranjang, berbelok menghindari Hu. Tangannya sudah diangkat untuk memasukkan bola itu ke dalam keranjang saat Cheung menghadang, dan Jin terpaksa berkelit, kembali men-_dribble_ bola menjauh dari keranjang. Berusaha membidik dari jauh, _shoot_, dan masuk! _Three-points_!

Gerakan-gerakan mereka ringan, bagai tanpa bobot. Hasil latihan Chi bertahun-tahun sejak kecil.

Ketiganya seperti asyik bermain basket, akan tetapi tiga pasang mata ini lekat mengawasi orang-orang yang baru masuk ke dalam Shatterdome. Terdepan, Stacker Pentecost, Marshall mereka. Marshall Shatterdome Hongkong. Selangkah di belakangnya, nona Mako Mori. Ranger terbaik dalam pelatihan. Dan di belakangnya, celingukan melihat ke sana ke mari, orang yang sudah lima tahun ini menjauh dari Shatterdome. Raleigh Becket.

Semua Ranger yang memiloti _Jæger_ tahu akan Operasi Pitfall yang diusulkan Pentecost, dan mereka juga tahu bahwa mereka kekurangan satu _Jæger_. Semua juga tahu kalau Gipsy Danger sudah direstorasi—nona Mako Mori yang memimpin restorasinya—dan Gipsy Danger juga masuk ke dalam skenario Operasi.

Setengah dari mereka percaya bahwa Raleigh Becket akan kembali seperti dulu, dengannya akan memenuhi kekurangan _Jæger_ untuk Operasi Pitfall, sementara setengah lainnya memandang dengan pesimis.

Kembar tiga Wei seolah tak peduli, dan terus melakukan trik-trik memasukkan bola atau menghadang lajunya bola. Terhenti ketika Cheung tetiba menyahut.

"—di luar ternyata hujan deras, ya?"

Kedua kembarannya mengamati diam-diam rombongan Pentecost itu. Walau tentu saja Pentecost dan Raleigh pasti dijemput nona Mori dengan payung, tetapi hujan kemungkinan sangat deras hingga payung tak bisa melindungi kesemuanya. Rambut dan ujung-ujung jaket Raleigh, ujung mantel Pentecost, bahkan celana panjang nona Mori yang menggunakan sepatu boot juga tak terhindarkan dari sisa-sisa percikan hujan.

"Biasanya juga sebelum Tahun Baru hujan terus mengguyur. Nanti setelah Taun Baru, baru curahnya akan berkurang," lanjut Cheung.

"Kapankah tahun baru?" selidik Hu.

"Sekarang kan tanggal 3 Januari, masa' kau sudah lupa, baru juga kemarin—" tukas Jin.

"Tidak. Bukan tahun baru Masehi. Tahun Baru kita—" Hu menghitung luar kepala, "28? 29?"

"29 Januari," Cheung menyahut. "Tahun Ular. Ular Kayu—"

_"_Masih lama," Jin menerawang, "empat minggu lagi?"

"Jika Operasi PitFall berhasil, akan ada waktu bagi kita untuk merayakannya dengan melakukan _Yu Sheng _**1) **setelahnya," hibur Cheung.

"Kalian yakin, operasi ini akan berhasil?" Jin seperti berbicara pada diri sendiri dengan nada pesimis.

"Pentecost tak akan mati-matian mengejar Raleigh ke tiap pekerjaan konstruksi Wall, jika ia tidak yakin. Dan ya, jika Pentecost yakin, kupastikan aku juga yakin," sahut Hu. "Cuma siapa co-pilotnya?"

"Aku dengar nona Mori sudah menyiapkan lima-enam nama kadet Ranger untuk diuji-"

"Aku tak yakin dengan kadet-kadet Ranger itu. Walau bagaimana, rekor mereka jauh di bawah nona Mori-"

"Setuju! Rekor nona Mori tak terkalahkan! Kenapa Pentecost tak mencalonkan dia saja sebagai co-pilotnya?"

Cheung mengangkat bahu tanda tak tahu. "Mungkin, Pentecost takut Drift tak berjalan sekuat Drift Raleigh dengan Yancy? Kita lihat sekarang, kebanyakan Ranger punya hubungan saudara, kakak-adik, ayah-anak, atau suami-istri. Dasar untuk Drift jadi sangat kuat-"

"Entah. Tapi, kalau nona Mori dikhawatirkan tak akan bisa mempunyai hubungan sekuat Yancy, apalagi kadet-kadet Rangers yang lain-" Hu menimpali.

"Dan jangan lupa," Jin menyela, "Coyote Tango juga dipiloti dua orang yang tak punya hubungan saudara sama sekali-"

Cheung mengangguk. Coyote Tango dulu dipiloti Pentecost. Pentecost sudah barang tentu sadar benar akan itu.

"Kita lihat saja nanti," sahut Cheung, "kita teruskan?" ia men-_dribble_ bola di tangannya ringan seolah tak perlu upaya.

Ketiganya kembali dalam kesibukan memasukkan bola atau menghadang lawan agar tak berhasil memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang.

Tak ada yang tahu, bahwa lima hari sesudahnya, mereka sudah harus bertempur mempertahankan Hongkong. Sementara Tahun Baru masih duapuluhsatu hari lagi menjelang...

_Gong Xi Fa Cai. Wan Shi Ru Yi. _

_Congratulations for your wealth. May all your wishes be fulfilled._

**FIN**

**AN**:

Yu Sheng itu tradisi mencampur 'salad' ikan mentah dengan berbagai bahan lainnya (wortel, air jeruk nipis, dll) beramai-ramai menggunakan sumpit, semakin nyampur semakin rame. Sebenarnya tradisi ini rame-nya di Singapur atau Malaysia, tapi anggap aja Hongkong juga XD

_Gong Xi Fa Cai_! *menjura*


End file.
